Dance of Her Life
by xxloganberrysmoothieloverxx
Summary: Mikan Sakura is OBSESSED with Gakuen Alice's MOST POPULAR GUY and last year's Mr. Gakuen Alice, Natsume Hyuuga. Can she capture his heart if almost all the academy's female population is also after his heart? Hope you like it!
1. Introduction

*Well, this is my second story and the first story I was making is currently in process. It's just I'm still not motivated to continue it. But this one is definitely gonna be one of my favorites because it is based on my life itself. Actually, it is based on one of my best friends' life and her desire for the most popular guy in school. There's a bit of exaggeration here to make it more interesting. Wait! I have to add...um...Natsume is kind of nice here. Please don't get angry with that. Hope you'll like it! :D

_**INTRODUCTION**_

Mikan Sakura, a beautiful young brunette, was OBSESSED with the school's MOST POPULAR GUY, Natsume Hyuuga. And every one of her friends knew that and being the best friends they are, they're helping her. (A/N: Here. Misaki, who is the same age as them in this story, and Nonoko are more close to her than Hotaru…hope you won't go against it. Because one of our friends is very much like Hotaru but not that close to our main character here. Sorry). She's currently 14 years old and is doing her very best to catch Natsume's attention even though he's all nice to almost everybody. But it would be a very difficult job for her because in Gakuen Alice, there are a lot of obstacles to go through. Let me give you a bit of information.

Gakuen Alice is like any other high school you've been to but there's a bit of additional parts. This school has 3 divisions, namely, the Science Program, Arts Program and the Regular Classes each having special academic classes, additional arts classes, and well….regular classes, respectively. Each of these classes has its own reputation to keep.

Mikan Sakura and her best friends belong to the Science Program and are sophomores so obviously, they are all INTELLIGENT (ahem…..I was exaggerating because…honestly….I am not that intelligent). While there are all working their brains out for academics, _THE _Natsume Hyuuga is on the Arts Classes and is on his third year in high school which means he's very talented and I mean it. He dances like………. *sigh*….I can't even describe it. He's AWESOME! Moving on…..This situation wasn't really a dream for Mikan since the classes are held separately and their buildings were SO………. far from each other. It wasn't really a dream for his (Natsume's) classmates either because everyday they got to hear all those screaming girls and well….it's really ANNOYING. The luckiest were the sophomore girls from the regular classes because they were so close to their building and of course they get to see him everyday except when he's absent. Okay….enough of that. In the Science classes, they don't really care about him, though he visits sometimes. ONLY Mikan cares and some of those…ugh…irritating, FLIRTY freshmen. Anyway, I think I should stop talking…I mean typing. I'll quickly add the first chapter tomorrow or maybe tonight if I have time


	2. Chapter 1

I'm so so so so so sorry for the late update. It's late for a few days. It's just that things got busy when school started again. I can't make a prediction that you'll like this chapter though it's the first one because I made this part by part so the ideas kind of disappeared through the days. But please don't be discouraged to read the next chapters. I promise to make better next time.

* * *

HERE IT GOES…..

CHAPTER 1: YOU'RE DEFINITELY OBSESSED

The sun shined brightly that day and the birds were chirping as always. It was definitely a wonderful day for everyone. Well…EVERYONE except the students of the Science Program.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" a certain brunette exclaimed, her hands on her face.

"Stop it, Mikan. Just concentrate on the equations and you'll do it. Honestly, you could've finished these at home." Misaki sighed.

"Sorry Mikan but she's right. What did you do last night anyway?" Anna asked.

"Nothing" Mikan replied

"Nothing she says. You were chatting with your HIM again, right?" Misaki commented. All of them looked at Mikan waiting for her answer but she just stared at them not knowing what to really say.

"Of course she did. What did you expect?" Hotaru added using her cold expression (A/N: Really! This freaks me out. My best friend is really like that. So cold. But when she laughs, she's so sweet then becomes cold again. Creepy)

"*sigh* Mikan, you know, if this was a normal day, we would've supported you but sweetie, we have assignments on all our afternoon classes and chapter tests on all our morning classes. Today's a busy day for us students and we really don't have time for this." Anna advised her best friend.

The good news is that Mikan's not the only one cramming that day because the whole class was just a horrible sight. The only ones laughing were the ones in their side. It was just a coincidence that Mikan's best friends were among the top ten students in the class and so was she.

The day passed so fast that it's nearly ending. Their oh-so-loving History teacher let them out 15 minutes earlier than the usual. The silly guys were praising our teacher again like usual.

"Thank you so much, Serina-sensei. We love you so much!" Kitsuneme exclaimed

"Yeah" said another classmate of theirs beside him.

On the other side of the room…

"Come on. Let's hurry up. We might miss HIM. This is the only time we're dismissed early. Come on!" Mikan said quite fast but her friends were still moving normally because they're really not that interested in the guy Mikan's talking about.

"Mikan calm down. I'll just get my books then off we go! Okay?" Anna said kindly while Misaki was just approaching towards their direction. Then the boys came running inside while their classmates were cleaning.

"Will you stop running!!!! Ugh! GO OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW or else something bad will happen to your MTG cards!!!(If you don't know, these are card games popular in our school it's like Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards)" Misaki exclaimed.

The boys stood straight and made a salute "Yes ma'am!" they replied. Misaki can be really scary if you disobey her orders. She's one heck of a leader. She's just the secretary of the class but she's more responsible than the president. She's well- respected together with the assistant secretary who was the same as her. She's also an awesome singer which is a fact no one can deny.

She made her way to her friends returning to normal saying, "So…what did I miss?" Her friends sweat dropped and Hotaru replied back, "Nothing really just this girl's eagerness to go NOW" pointing at Mikan.

"Oh is that so? Let's go up then so that we can still chat for a while. I think the one who'll fetch me isn't there yet." Misaki replied grabbing her bag which was on the chair just behind them.

The girls went out of the room one after the other. Misaki was the last one to leave and glanced at the boys who were celebrating because she left early. Yuu was the one who was first to do that rule-breaking (that doesn't sound like him but that's how my classmate is so please bear with it).

"YUU!!!!!!!! You're the president and you're the one to lead them to mischief! Ugh! Irresponsible! When I step in this room tomorrow, the floor should be sparkling clean, the windows are closed, the board should be erased from your worthless writings and the chairs should be properly organized." She paused for a while and faked a smile continuing, "Bye! See you all tomorrow! Take care!" She quickly ran to her friends who were already at the stairs and stopped panting, "Hey guys! Wait for me!"

"Come one Misaki-chan! Hurry up!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Right behind ya!" Misaki replied

Back in the classroom…

"Whoa. She's really scary sometimes." Yuu said and turned to the boys behind him. "Come on. You heard her. I don't want to die tomorrow. Clean guys clean."

"I can't believe her. She's that serious about this cleaning stuff. Dude, we're guys we don't need to clean. Let the girls do it." Mochu said. He immediately received glares from the other girls.

"That's why you don't get an answer from Nonoko- chan. You're too irresponsible for her." a girl said to him. He was quiet for the rest of the cleaning since what she said was true.

* * *

"Bye guys. My nephew should have come from the classroom now. (Nonoko's nephew is a fellow classmate of hers. It's really weird.) My mom's already here too. See ya!" Nonoko bid her fairwell to her friends. The others went straight to the gate and started to chat. Anna started the conversation and she's the quiet one, second to Hotaru of course.

"So…what did you talk about last night?" she asked

"N-Nothing…" Mikan replied while blushing

"Oh don't noting me. I mean US. That's the second time for today. Don't tell me you forgot about it again 'cause the last time I asked you, you said that you forgot. So speak" Misaki said leaving Mikan speechless because Misaki got her by that statement.

"She's right. Just speak up and it'll be over soon." Hotaru added.

"Sorry Mikan but I agree to what they're saying. But Misaki, what you said was kind of mean." said the pink-haired girl who was in between the minor argument.

"Sorry" Misaki said feeling guilty from what Anna said. Anna just smiled back contented of her friend's sincerity and humility. Honestly, no one at that current time would stoop that low to say sorry for a simple thing.

"Fine. I'll tell you. It would not really be a thrill for you guys. He just said 'hi' and asked 'how are you?' then I asked how he was too and –" Mikan was cut off by Anna.

"And what did he say?" Anna asked excitedly almost jumping up and down wildly.

"He said he's fine. That's it." Mikan answered sweat dropping at her friend's reaction.

"That's it? How worthless" Hotaru commented being the cold girl she was and rolled her eyes.

"Wait. Was he the one who was first to say 'hi'?" Misaki asked

"um…..no." Mikan answered in the smallest voice she could use but they still heard her answer. Just seconds later, Misaki jumped from the railings they're sitting at and bid farewell.

"AH! I need to go. Bye! Wish you luck for tomorrow! And Mikan, please make your assignment for tomorrow because we won't let you copy our answers anymore. Understood? Au revoir! (which means 'goodbye' bye the way in French. Misaki is a linguist.)

"Bye Misaki- chan!!!" said the two girls left while Hotaru just smiled and waved goodbye.

* * *

10 minutes later…

"Oh! My mom's here! I need to go! See you all tomorrow!" waved Anna to her best friends while her friends waved back to her too greeting back. When Anna and her mom already left, the two girls that were left there were Mikan and Hotaru. The latter spoke to the other girl after a few moments….

"Come on. Let's leave already. I think he left before we were dismissed" Hotaru said while giving a bored look from doing NOTHING.

Mikan, at first, hesitated but replied, "Yeah, sure" giving a disappointed smile. They headed for the gate which was just steps from where they were sitting at. Mikan glanced back for the last time and turned back to Hotaru, grinning.

Hotaru stared at her in a confusing look and commented at her current expression. "What now?" sounding irritated.

"Oh nothing. I just saw the one we've been waiting for the whole time. We should've left earlier so that he showed up earlier too. *sigh* This just made my day" answered Mikan.

"HA HA. I'm thrilled" replied Hotaru with a sarcastic tone. Who they're talking about? Well, he's just THE Natsume Hyuuga, school's heart throb and dance prodigy, who was just behind them and the person they've been talking about all day. Actually, what Mikan's talking about all day.

The two girls pretended to fix something and let the group of boys pass. They heard them talk about something which caused Mikan's expression to light up more. Right after this, the two of them went straight home and as expected, Mikan was staring at her monitor hoping that her obsession would pop out the list of people online.

She was hoping for the 'thing' she heard from the boys even though she knows that tomorrow will be a whole new day of scolding because she shouldn't have listened to others' conversation. But she couldn't help it so she's willing to have improvements for tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know it's kind of boring. I just don't know how to start it because I forgot the ideas that popped into my mind during New Year's Eve and I forgot how we first met _THE _Natsume Hyuuga of our school but I'm sure that the next chapters would definitely be exciting. Please give suggestions of if you want. Thanks!


End file.
